Ante Up
by mochamaker
Summary: It's the beginning of Summer and our favorite gals all need a weekend of rest, but how much rest will they really get at a wealthy, country-resort out in upstate New York. Oh, and they meet up with two other women...A coincidence or perhaps, fate?
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the characters, just taking them out for a ride._

_Rated T to M for language and sexual situations._

_Summary: Memorial Day vacation for Olivia, Alex, Jane, and Maura. All meet up at a country club outside of NYC by accident and mischief ensues. _

_**Ante Up**_

**Olivia and Alex:**

"So, do you have any big plans for the holiday weekend Liv?" Elliot Stabler asked his detective partner of five years.

"Yeah, actually I do. I know…I know; it was a complete shock to me to. Alex made reservations at some froofy place up north. She wants to spend the weekend together, just the two of us." Olivia responded with a huge smile gracing her plump mauve lips.

"Hmm, yeah I remember those 'couple' weekends when Kathy and I first started dating. I always had fun. I bet you will too." He winked.

"I hope so. I'm going shopping after work to get a few more quality outfits. I'm dipping into my savings to do so." Olivia leaned back in her chair, folding her arms up and behind her head. "I don't want to embarrass her ya know El." She gave a shoulder shrug then leaned forward and started on her paperwork that was piled up to her chin.

"You just be your charming self Liv, and I guarantee, you won't embarrass her. She loves you, even your unkempt side."

"So you say, so you say," she muttered in response. A cell phone ringing disturbed her thoughts of Alex and she recognized the ringer and quickly fished out the phone from her desk and answering with a loud, "Benson."

"_Hello my dear, what are doing?"_

"The rest of my paperwork. You?"

"_I'm actually sitting in my office and thinking about you."_

"Oh, and what about me would you be thinking, Counselor?"

"_Just how nice you will look in a bathing suit tomorrow. Have you packed yet?"_

"ERR, not yet. Hey Alex, I gotta go. Elliot's doing his wave thing at me." Olivia fibbed, sensing the conversation was about to take a downward turn.

"_Okay then, I will see you later perhaps?"_

"Definitely. Bye Al." Olivia flipped shut her phone and stared at Elliot, who stopped what he was doing mid conversation to stare at her oddly.

"What Elliot?" Olivia scowled out.

"You have Alexandra Cabot taking you away for the weekend and you're finding excuses to hang up on her. Not good Liv. Really not good." He dipped her head without waiting for her response and continued working on his own stack of paperwork.

"Shut up. You don't know what it's like to feel inadequate. I just…sometimes feel like we don't belong together, but then I gaze at her and…" She finished with a shrug and a frown.

"You're right I don't have a clue, but I do know you two are great together. I'm going to wish you luck this weekend and say please don't run from her Liv. Okay?"

Olivia got a goofy grin on her face and said in a soft voice, "okay."

Olivia finished all of her paperwork in record time. Alex picked her up from the squad room and the two women made their way to the mall to get Liv the 'proper' outfits. They entered the department store, walking to the women's section and Olivia stood still completely out of her element and lost. Alex tugged her hand over to the khaki shorts and polo shirts. Olivia stared at the stacks of colorful clothes not sure where to start.

Alex grabbed a few brightly colored polo's and three pairs of shorts and thrust them at Olivia then said softly, "here go try these on and if they fit, then we can go. I'll buy you beer and wings at the pub down the street as a reward." She got a big grin in response, knowing the detectives weakness for beer and wings.

"Okay only because I get wings though. Just so we're clear about that." Olivia grabbed the clothes, spun around then headed in the general direction of the fitting rooms to try on her really expensive shirts and shorts. She muttered as she walked, "Ridiculous. Absolutely, ridiculously whipped. Only Cabot can make me pay seventy fucking dollars for a stupid alligator shirt with a color. Bleh. _You're so whipped_." She reached the fitting rooms and slammed the door shut with a resounding thud.

**Maura and Jane:**

"Maura what the hell?" Jane exclaimed from across the squad room.

Maura turned to look at Jane, standing in the elevator doorway, and asked in a nonchalant tone, "What do you mean?" She giggled then said, "It's hot in here, but lacks the flames."

Jane rolled her eyes at Maura's comeback and walked over to stand beside her desk and stare down at Maura as she sat back in the desk chair. "Really Maur, that's your best response? No, don't answer that. What I meant to ask was why am I being notified of my approval for paid vacation this weekend? Doctor Isles, I did not _request_ this weekend off."

Maura ducked her head and mumbled, "Um Jane, I…Well, I wanted you to be assured of a few days of rest so, uh, I kind of…requestedthedaysforyou."

"WHAT?"

Maura looked up into wide brown eyes and said, "I wanted to spend the time with you. And I made reservations." She paused for a few beats then continued, "We need to leave tomorrow morning at seven in the morning."

"Uh leave? For where?"

"New York," Maura mumbled then held her breath for the coming storm. Jane hated trips, especially when a plane ride was involved.

Jane huffed, then grabbed a chair to sit down. She met frightened green eyes and felt her heart melt at the sight. "Okay I guess we're going to New York. You have to help me pack though; otherwise, I'll end up in shorts and tank tops. Won't that embarrass you?"

Maura changed expressions as thoughts of Jane in her comfy clothes floated through her mind and her eyes glazed quickly with passion. When she failed to respond, Jane waved her hand emphatically in front of Maura's face and shouted, "hey Doc, you in there?"

With a quick shake of her head, Maura tumbled out of her fantasy and back to reality. "Yes Jane, I'm right here, no need to shout." She licked her lips and said, "So I help you pack, well then we need to go shopping for the right garments. We'll go after work today."

"Oh man…If you're taking _ME _shopping, then I need some beer and wings for supper as my reward."

"Of course you do, because shopping with me is SO horrendous. Now, hurry up and get your work done then we can go." Maura stood from her perch on Jane's chair and walked to the elevator to await her ride down to the morgue. As the elevator arrived, she turned, entered the elevator then watched Jane as the doors dinged shut. In the silence, she laughed aloud at the shock she caused her girlfriend when she demanded the need for shopping; Jane hates shopping.

Jane finished her paperwork in record time, visions of sauce covered wings floating through her head on the heels of her dressed as Maura's life size Barbie doll. She shuddered briefly then sat back to await her fate.

Later in the day, Jane found herself in a really large department store holding a pile of polo shirts and pressed shorts in a variety of colors. Maura placed her various finds in Jane's arms as they marched around the women's section, and the pile kept growing as they walked in a circle.

"Maura, this is fine. There's only two days to a weekend. Really this is plenty." Jane mumbled from behind woven cotton.

"Okay, if you say so. Go try them on." Maura made a shooing motion with her hand and went back to browsing through the summer dress section.

"Fucking unbelievable." Jane muttered as she walked. "This is ridiculous. Only Maura Isles can make _me_ pay seventy dollars for a fucking polo shirt with a freaking alligator stitched on it." She entered the spacious dressing room, dismissed the attendant and slammed the door with a resounding thud.

**A/N: Just a little rambling to distract me from my work. What will happen when both couples get to the resort?**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the character, no profit made.

Rated M : for spice and everything nice….

Please Review and let me know if you liked the update. I accept all reviews…..

Ante Up

Chapter Two:

**Olivia and Alex:**

"This is freaking unbelievable," Olivia mumbled then rocked in her leather seat as she glanced around at the vast inside of the limousine. "So, how long is this car trip thing?"

"Hmm, two and half hours depending on the traffic," Alex said in a soft and slightly distracted voice as she glanced at the spread out paper on her lap. "Liv, would you fix me a drink please?" She looked over at Olivia briefly then pointed to the built in fridge at the side of the car.

"A drink. Fix?…"Olivia squinted and tilted her head to the side then continued, "what shall you have Ma'm?" She imitated her best faux British accent as she reached for the fridge and peeked inside. "My Lady, we have in stock Stoli vodka, Jack Daniels whiskey, club soda, Perrier, Coca-cola, and…_Grape juice_?" Wide brown eyes whipped around to look at Alex. "Are you twelve?"

"You have touched my naked body before so you know the answer to that question. And don't judge me. You know how I love grape beverages."

"Of course. You and your wine. If you hadn't been drunk on wine, I wouldn't have landed you. Hah." Olivia remained poised by the fridge awaiting Alex's answer.

"Detective Benson stop speculating. Now, my servant, I shall have the…" Alex paused in her response, trailing her gaze over the bent form of her lover poised at the ready to serve her, and locked her eyes with Olivia's, the blue darkened with want. She smirked and said, "Well, what I want isn't in that fridge."

Olivia immediately noticed the darkened blue eyes and slammed the fridge shut as she leaned over in her seat towards Alex. Still in her faux British accent, she lowered her voice and rumbled, "my Lady what do you want?"

Alex abandoned spread out paper, shoving it to the floor in a rattle of noise and reached over to flick the switch to shut the privacy screen between the limo sections. Olivia watched her hand flick over the switch and smirked, immediately anticipating Alex's passion. Alex leaned into Olivia, wrapping her arms around her neck and tugged, crashing their lips together with fervor. She moaned against soft lips.

"Hmmh, A..lex." Olivia murmured while kissing. She tilted her head and changed the angle, plunging her tongue into Alex's mouth as she reached up to tangle her fingers in soft blonde strands.

Alex ran her hands all up and down Olivia's torso, settling on her soft, plump breasts, cupping and squeezing gently causing Olivia to whimper. She pulled back from the kiss to nibble a firm chin, and then moved down to lick a soft fragrant neck.

"OH Alex, feels good. You're so good with your mouth," Olivia gasped, taking shallow breaths.

"Hmm, yes… And I am excellent with my mouth," Alex smirked then unbuttoned Olivia's shirt, trailing her lips along the parted seams until she reached a hard moving abdomen. She tongued a protruding belly button, smiling as she heard Liv laugh, then pulled away briefly to remove the thick black belt and unbutton the worn-in slacks. Olivia gasped and moved her hips further down in the seat. Alex snaked her fingers inside the open pants to brush against soft skin.

"MMhm, Oh God," Olivia whimpered out, then she reached out and wrapped her arms around Alex, leaning up to kiss her parted lips before leaning back in the seat again and said, "touch me."

"Patience." Alex snapped as she breathed warm air across Olivia's lips. She grabbed Olivia's shoulders and scooted over to straddle her lap, lifting her sundress up to allow her legs more room. Olivia wasted no time grabbing onto the slim waist and tugging her down until their mound touched through a few layers of fabric.

"Oh…" Olivia moaned, gripping harder.

She leaned forward and captured lips, nibbling and attacking with unleashed passion. Both women soon broke apart breathless. Olivia slid her hands down and settled on smooth, warm thighs.

"You feel so good Alex. God, I need you right now." Alex ground down and rocked on hard hips, moaning softly.

Alex leaned in to whisper into a flushed ear, "Then take me Olivia." She reached down to grab the hand on her thigh and slid it up to cup her hot mound. She gasped at the feel of strong fingers cupping her most intimate place, then tilted her head back in pleasure as she pushed her hips down. "MMmmn. Oh, Liv." Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck, holding on tight.

Olivia moved the silky underwear to the side and put skin to skin. She twirled her fingers for a moment in the wetness, sliding up and rubbing the hardness then back down to slip inside Alex.

"Liv,"

At the feel of fingers inside her, Alex thrust her hips down, then up, then down, riding and rocking on Liv, taking her pleasure. Olivia kissed and nibbled parted lips, holding her hand steady while Alex rocked, while her other hand she splayed on a hard lower back to keep Alex from falling back.

"MM Livvvvv," Alex whimpered and increased the speed of her rocking hips as Olivia brushed her thumb against a hardened erection. She felt Alex beginning to tremble in her arms and knew she rocked on the cusp of her orgasm, ready to tumble off. Olivia changed the angle of her thrusting fingers and rubbed the spongy spot inside Alex, causing her to tilt her head back and shake with the strength of her release. Alex whimpered and screamed as she thrashed in Olivia's arms.

"Shhh, babe. Easy now," Olivia murmured into the soft lips she kissed.

"Oh baby, so good…" Alex said as she leaned forward to rest her sweaty forehead against Olivia's, both women breathing heavy and warming soft cheeks. She opened her eyes to see the darkened glaze of lust in Olivia's brown eyes, and reached her hand down to cup a warm, soft mound. Olivia moaned at the touch and leaned back to rest her head on the leather of the Limo seat, her lips parted and her breath coming in gasps.

Alex eased her hand under fabric to meet a pool of warmth gathered between soft thighs, then she rubbed the hardened spot, tickling and teasing Olivia into a frenzy before finally giving her the friction squirming hips demanded, rubbing and stoking her to orgasm and then easing her through the tremors with an accompanying kiss of her soft lips. Olivia held Alex tightly, softly kissing her as she rode out the last of her release with gentle sighs releasing from her parted lips.

"_Oh_, _God_, Alex." Olivia closed her eyes and rested, her muscles completely lax and her mind floating in a hazy cloud.

"Mmhhmm," Alex murmured in agreement then said softly, "I enjoyed your _services_ very much. You are talented. I believe I shall keep you in my employ."

Olivia lifted her head to look into hooded blue eyes, "How sweet of you me Lady. But I do not require the coin as payment."

"Oh, what do you require?"

"Kisses, and a nap. Hmm." Olivia gave Alex another kiss then laid down on the seat, pulling Alex down to lie on her chest, and closed her eyes to nap for the rest of the ride. Alex snuggled up on her chest and also closed her eyes, letting the New York countryside pass by unobserved for the next hour.

**Maura and Jane:**

"This is fucking ridiculous Maura," Jane exclaimed as she sat down in the cushy leather seat of the plane. "So let me get this straight, uh so to say, you fucking chartered a private plane to take us up to this resort you booked us in?"

"Well, _Jane, baby, _no need to raise your voice." Maura softly said as she sat down beside Jane and grasped her hand, both women watching the attendants and pilots as they prepared the plane for take off. "I always fly this way when I have to travel out of state. Please don't judge me."

"A..always?" Jane gasped, opening then shutting her mouth a few times, no other sound coming out.

Jane cleared her throat a few times, sipping the from the water glass placed at her side by an attendant then said, "Maura, I know I didn't ask you about finances because frankly I don't need to know, but now, here with you on this _private_ plane, I have to ask exactly how much are you worth?"

Maura looked into Jane's inquisitive brown eyes and answered, "my investments worked out better than I had hoped plus my inheritance. I'm not worth a Billion, but close to."

"Holy Fuck." Jane laid her head back against the cool head rest and gazed up at the posh ceiling. "I'm dating a fucking Millionaire and I had NO clue," she muttered under her breath and looked back down at Maura, noticing her face turned the other way. She touched Maura's chin and gently turned her face back around, and seeing the tears trailing down those peach colored cheeks said, "oh Maur, I'm not judging you. I promise. I'm in shock is all."

In a voice so soft, Jane barely heard her, Maura mumbled, "it doesn't mean anything to me."

Jane reached down to grab both of Maura's curled fists and encased them between her palms, running her thumbs over skin. "I love you no matter what. Now, come here," she tugged her over and enfolded her in strong arms, and then gently pushed her head down to rest on a warm shoulder, letting Maura's warm tears trail onto her new polo shirt.

"Thank you… Jane. I…didn't tell…you because I…saw how you jud…ged the Fairfields." Maura gasped out between soft sobs.

"The Fairfield's were assholes babe. I despised Garrett because he broke your heart and the Fairfields, sure have more money than God, but they're still assholes," Jane exclaimed and kissed Maura's shaking temple, brushing her lips against soft hair and exhaling warm breath against silken skin.

The flight attendant chose that moment to approach the women and inform them they would be taking off shortly and to sit back in their seats. Jane glared at the woman and Maura looked up and said, "Thank you." She eased off of Jane and sat back in her seat, turning her head away from Jane to gaze out of the window. A warm hand clasped hers and intertwined their fingers, holding on and not letting go.

The plane taxied down the runway and began the ascent to twenty-nine thousand feet. At the altitude mark, the bell dinged to notify the passengers they are free to move about the plane safely now. The attendant approached again and asked about beverages. Jane requested a soda and Maura requested a vodka tonic. The attendant brought the drinks then left the women to sit in the cockpit, leaving the women alone in the plane for the remainder of the trip.

Maura paid extra to be left alone. She took a sip of her vodka and turned to gaze at Jane, unsure of what emotion she would see. Jane gazed right back into shining green eyes then leaned forward and captured warm lips in an easy kiss that quickly turned into something else as Maura set down her drink and grabbed Jane's neck, yanking her in and plunging into her mouth. Jane tasted the sharpness of the vodka against the sweet taste of Maura's mouth.

"Hmm wo..Ma," Jane tried to speak but the warm tongue in her mouth caught her words before they could form. With a roll of her eyes, she returned the kiss with equal passion, giving up on speaking words and just made little whimpering sounds as Maura possessed her mouth.

Maura pulled away briefly then stood up from her bucket seat, using their clasped hands to tug up and pull Jane to her feet. Jane complied and followed Maura over to the couch situated at the back of the plane.

With an outstretched hand to her chest and a gentle shove, Jane found herself on her back, resting on cool leather with a very amorous Doctor Isles straddling her hips and kissing the hell out of her mouth. Maura guided Jane's hands up above her head and her fingers around the set down armrest, pulling away from Jane's luscious mouth and then said, "Hang on here Jane and don't let go."

Maura used her forward position to grind their hips together in a sensuous dance meant to arouse and tease Jane. Jane lifted her arms to grab Maura but was stopped by quick hands that once again guided her fingers to wrap around the armrest. "No Jane." Firm green eyes gazed down into deep brown then closed as warm lips kissed down Jane's cheek, chin, neck to settle on a hard collarbone, sucking softly then licking from throat to shoulder. The body under Maura's lips shuddered in pleasure.

"Oh, _Maur_. God, so good. UHH." Sharp teeth nibbled Jane's skin as she moaned.

"Shhh love. Be as quiet as you can be." Maura muttered against warm skin as she kissed down Jane's chest, unbuttoning her collar to reach more skin. She moved away to ease up Jane's shirt and proceeded to kiss down her six-pack abs and slim waist, scooting down Jane's body as she did.

Jane sunk her fingers into the armrest, unable to grab and tangle her fingers within silky hair attached to the head of her lover. Finally frustrated, Jane turned her mouth and sunk her teeth into her forearm in an effort to contain her throaty whimpers. Maura unfastened Jane's shorts and eased them down over her hips.

"Mauraaaa, what…are you doing?"

"Hmm. I'm going to eat you Jane, now lie back and enjoy it. Remember, be quiet." Maura tugged Jane's girly pink underwear that Maura chose for her, down her legs to join the shorts around her ankles. Maura inhaled Jane's scent and dove in; feasting on fragrant smooth skin, nibbling moist lips and finally sucking in the hard erection at the top of Jane's cleft.

"Maur. Maur. Maura. Oh, Fuck, Ohmmffffuck." Jane shouted around a bite of her own skin.

"Mmhmm, tastesss…soo, good." Maura mumbled, her mouth full of skin and hot liquid.

Maura increased the speed of her licks and enclosed Jane to suck harder. She grasped Jane's rocking waist and held her still while she ate. It only took several fast licks before Jane's squirming hips went still and then trembled, shaking hard against Maura's open lips and moving tongue, coating her mouth in the sticky sweetness of Jane's release. The trembling ceased and Jane slumped into the cushions, her hot skin warming the cool leather quickly, while her come slipped down to coat the leather.

"Holy shit…Whatever possessed you?" Jane asked after several gasps of cool air.

"I always wanted to join the mile-high club with you." Maura mumbled and smiled into the soft skin of Jane's thigh, kissing softly then she said, "And now I have."

"Fuck yeah. You sure did. Give me my pants before that attendant comes back and sees you eating something not on the in-flight menu." Jane eased up to a sitting position and yanked her pants back up to around her knees, then over her hips. Maura stood up and tugged Jane up and on her feet. Jane felt shaky on her legs and turned to use the couch as a wall then stopped mid turn. "Oh Maura. I marked the couch." She pointed to the small wet spot on the leather.

"Oops." Maura giggled, grabbed a napkin off the table and swiped the come off the leather. "There, good as new. Leather has many benefits Jane, other than being pretentious." Glowing green eyes met brown, locking in a gaze.

Jane gave a shrug and said, "yeah, okay." Then she yanked her shirt down to situate her clothing, trying to get rid of the just-screwed look. She fixed her messy hair and buttoned her polo back up once again. Maura continued to gaze into her eyes, want coloring the green a dark emerald.

The women stood together staring for several minutes, not aware of anything else but each other, until the flight attendant popped back into the cabin to inform them they would be landing shortly and to get situated and buckled back up.

"Okay Ma'm," Jane smiled then tugged Maura back over to their seats, sitting down and taking a big gulp of her soda to wet her dry lips and throat. Maura also took a big gulp of her vodka then buckled up, grasping Jane's hand and hanging on tight.

Jane leaned over, a smile still on her face and whispered, "I love you Maura Isles." She kissed Maura's neck then gazed out her window to watch the earth fly by, her thoughts flying along beside the clouds.

Just as the plane wheels touched the tarmac, Maura turned to Jane and whispered, "I love you too Jane Rizzoli." Soft lips met as the engines throttled down and their private heaven stopped moving, allowing reality to once again intrude.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the update, and working on the next one….;+) **


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters; no profit made.

Rated M: For spice and everything nice…

Ante Up:

Chapter Three:

**Olivia and Alex:**

The limo slowed down as it approached the resort, the sprawled women shaking awake as the driver applied the brakes gently.

Olivia stirred and sat up in her seat, easing Alex up, holding her tight to keep her from collapsing to the floor in a heap, "Hmm, babe, it looks like we're here… Holy Fuck." She exclaimed at her first glimpse of the white pillared mansion and evenly clipped really green grass lawn, neatly trimmed bushes adorning the front porch.

Alex clasped Olivia's hand and said, "It is a bit pretentious. But you will love the…staff. Mhm, great." She winked and leaned up to fold her discarded newspaper up and store it in the compartment.

"Oh, more serving? I can't wait to get a drink, my throat is…parched." Olivia said as she looked over at Alex and winked.

"I bet. Panting will do that to you." Alex retorted with a smile gracing her swollen lips and backhanded Olivia across the stomach, her hand bouncing off the tight muscles. The driver opened the door and Alex stepped out of the limo, grabbing Olivia's hand and pulling her out of the low car.

Olivia stood and stretched, her hands reaching high above her head before dropping down to her sides. She glanced around the immaculately clipped lawn with wide eyes. "Wow, this is just…Wow Alex."

Alex stepped up beside Olivia and wrapped her up in her slim arms, pulling her into an impromptu hug. "Just wait until you see the swimming pool. Fabulous. And the margaritas…Oh yummy. Come on," she started walking up the driveway, following the driver as he carried their bags, tugging on Olivia's hand as she kept glancing around in amazement. "Liv," Alex growled in a playful but scolding tone. "Quit looking around like a kid at Disney World."

"I'm…just, wow. This place looks fabulous."

"Wait till you see the bed."

"WHAT? Have you brought other women here before Alex?"

"No, you're the only one, but I did come here often in college as a getaway from the stress of Law school."

"OH."

The women entered the foyer of the mansion and followed the driver to the check in area. The driver set down the bags, tipped his hat in farewell and left the stately house. Another similarly dressed young woman appeared right next to the wood desk and immediately picked up the bags. Her ponytail swished as her head moved, the light blonde hair gleaming in the strategically placed lighting. She rocked on her heels and waited to be told by the mistress which rooms the guests would be occupying.

A buzzer echoed briefly in the room then an older woman appeared at the desk in the next minute and looked inquiringly at Alex and Olivia.

"May I help you?" The woman asked.

Alex stepped up to the woman, outstretched her hand and said, "Cabot party here to check in. I'm Alex Cabot," she turned and gestured with a nod of her head, "this is my partner Olivia Benson. I reserved one of the suites for the weekend."

"Hm, just one moment." The woman sat down and perused the slim, modern laptop, advertising some fruit on the cover, on the desk, and checked for the reservation. "Aha, here you are. Cabot, party of two for the Italic Suite. Up the elevator and to your left. Betty will take your bags up to the room with you. Here are your keys," she handed the plastic cards to Alex, handed her the electronic sign in machine, then nodded and said, "have a nice stay ladies, and please let me know if you need anything. Betty will give you a tour if you'd like. Dinner is served at seven in the dining room on the ground level. Oh, and the swimming area closes at six sharp." She winked at the couple then finished registering them, printed the receipt and flicked her hand at Betty, signaling to take the bags to the room now.

Betty spun on her heel, waited for a beat while Olivia and Alex took the hint and began to walk, then slowly marched to the elevator down at the end of the hallway. She pointed at the first doorway, "this is the kitchen. In a low and breathy voice she said, "You may have the chef cook or prepare you a beverage at any hour. The mistress doesn't like the guests to get their own."

"Oh, well. I guess I will get served after all." Olivia muttered under her breath. Alex nudged her in the side and grabbed her wrist, squeezing briefly.

"Hush." Alex followed Betty, tugging Olivia along until they reached the elevator, then they separated for the short ride up to the third floor. The elevator was small but clean.

Olivia smiled as she noticed her reflection on the spotless wall and said with a giggle to Betty, "so does the _mistress_ make you polish this wall after every guest?"

"Yes, she does." Betty rumbled and met Olivia's eyes on the wall as both women faced the shiny doors.

"Ooohh, I'm sorry. It must be a tedious task."

"The pay is good. The guests are mostly polite. All in all, it's not a bad job." Betty answered and stood back, bracing against the wall as the elevator slowed to a halt and the doors flew open to allow the women out of the cramped space. Betty stepped off first, led the way down a hallway, around a corner, and stopped at the wooden door with a large **I** in gold plating adorning the door. She flicked the locks, and held open the door while Alex and Olivia entered the suite first, then she followed, walking to set the bags onto the king size bed. Alex slid Betty a tip and she exited the room without another word, leaving the couple alone.

Olivia tossed the bags to the floor and leapt onto the bed, bouncing a few times, then sprawling out, and glancing around at the ornately furnished room. "Holy crap Alex. This is the most pretentious room I _have ever _intended to sleep in. Wow."

"Darling, you have said _wow_ about six times since we left the city, will you say something else?" Alex rolled her eyes and sat delicately down on the chair beside the bed and glared at Olivia, meeting amused brown eyes.

"How about sheik? Oh, I got it…" She slapped her thigh and in her faux British accent said, "Holy Mistress." Then rolled over onto her stomach and laughed a deep throaty laugh that only increased in volume when Alex jumped up and onto Olivia, straddling her hips and tickled her ribcage.

"OH, Oh, stop…" Giggle, "pleasse,…" Giggle, "OH Alex, I'm gonna pee my pants…quit it." Olivia rolled and rocked, trying to dislodge the heavy hips and get away from the franticly moving hands as they skimmed her torso. She rocked and rolled faster, dislodging Alex then quickly moved to lie on top, her hips enclosed between splayed knees and warm thighs.

"Now, this is a position I like to be in. I've always been more of a _top_ then a _bottom_." She squirmed her hips playfully, laughing, then rocked down hard and looked down into suddenly wide blue eyes, watching the blue darken to a stormy gray and the laughing mouth part , sound dwindling out and moist breath gasp out, warming her flushed cheeks and chin.

Olivia ducked her head and captured parted lips, feeding her want with tender swipes of a warm tongue. "Hmm," she moaned softly, running her fingers down Alex's cheek slowly as she kissed her. Alex tilted her head and kissed back. They parted to take deep breaths of cool air, calming down and resting in the same position for several minutes.

Alex closed her eyes and said, "I'm glad you agreed to come with me."

Olivia kissed a warm chin, trailing her lips down a smooth jawbone to kiss under a fragrant earlobe then whispered, "I'm glad you asked me to come."

Alex giggled suddenly and said, "I always ask you to come Liv."

"As your servant, I come when called. Duh."

"Of course you do." Alex retorted with a throaty laugh, turning her head to nuzzle soft, short brown disheveled hair. She reached her hand up to try to fix the spiked hair, but after several swipes with no results, left the hair alone and grabbed strong shoulders, holding tight.

"Hey do you want to go take a dip in the pool?" Smiling brown eyes met dark blue. "If we stay like this, I'm going to ravage you and then fall into a coma." Olivia rocked and rotated her hips, grinding into soft heat and causing Alex to whimper softly in response to the stimulation.

"Yeah, ravage me. Bad idea I'm sure." She gasped in a breath and continued, "if you touch me right now, I'm not letting you out of the room. And I brought you here to use the amenities too, not just this really plump bed." Alex leaned up and kissed parted, smiling lips.

Olivia rumbled, "Okay then lets amenity away. Swimming and a drink?"

"Sounds great. Let's change. She said they close promptly at six, and it's a little after one right now. We can get lunch afterwards. I'm not very hungry right now. Are you?"

"Eh, not for food, no." Olivia answered with a slight leer down at Alex.

Olivia sat up, letting Alex pull her up and off the bed. They changed quickly into their bikini bathing suits, Alex in black and Olivia in red, both slipped on cotton 'poolside' shorts, flip-flops, and grabbed towels and sunglasses on the way out the door. They took the grand staircase instead of the elevator this time, then stopped at the desk, getting directions to the pool and then walked out the back door and over to the pool area. Alex grabbed two very large margaritas from the spunky bartender, walked back over to a sprawled out Olivia Benson then laid out on the chair next to Olivia and sighed loudly. Both women sipped the cold drinks and enjoyed the clear sunny day.

**Maura and Jane: **

Maura clasped Jane's hand as they walked down the ramp from the plane and onto the hot tarmac. A gleaming white town car sat off just a short walk away, a suited driver resting against the hood, watching the women and waiting. The flight attendant from the plane carried the luggage a few paces behind Maura and Jane. The women reached the car and the attendant handed off the heavy bags to the driver, turned and nodded farewell, then walked back to the plane to finish the shut down procedures. Jane watched the whole interaction with wide eyes.

"Wow, they really do attend to you don't they?" Jane guffawed as the driver set the luggage into the trunk then ran around the car to open the door for them.

Maura elbowed her in the stomach and said, "It's their job Jane. That's like saying you police everyone not just the dead ones."

Maura scowled, easing down into the car after the driver opened the door for her, sliding across the seat, and tugging Jane inside quickly.

Jane eased down into the cool leather seat and tugged her hand free then said, "Easy Maur. Don't rip my hand off my wrist." The driver shut them in and jumped in the driver seat, starting the car and then pulling away from the private plane.

After several minutes of silence Maura asked in a soft voice as she turned her head and met Jane's hooded brown eyes, "Please don't be sarcastic this weekend, for me, please?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't being rude. Just joking, you know that." Jane said with a shrug, "I joke when I get nervous, and I'm a bit nervous being here with you amidst all this…this money."

Maura grabbed Jane's hand, locking their fingers together and said, "I said the money means nothing to me, it just eases my days. You mean so much to me Jane. I'm so glad you agreed to come with me on this trip." She flashed Jane a soft smile and ducked her head, suddenly bashful.

"You asked me, so of course I agreed to come. I would go anywhere, Maur, as long as you are by my side. Just flash those pretty green eyes at me and I'm a goner." Jane smiled and leaned into Maura, lifting her chin to capture her smiling mouth in a kiss meant to transmit her love and want. Maura kissed Jane back and both women enjoyed soft but heated kisses as the car traveled out of the airport, through quaint city streets, and out into the countryside heading north to the resort.

The women separated as the car braked to pull into the resort driveway. The ride was only fifteen minutes, but for Jane, it happened much to fast as she pulled her slightly swollen and thoroughly kissed lips away from Maura's gasping mouth. She glanced out of the car window and her mouth fell open at the sight that befell her suddenly wide brown eyes. "Ww, ohly,… Cow."

"See Jane, you can do what I ask of you." Maura smiled in response to Jane not using the word wow, again.

The driver opened the door for the two women and they exited the town car slowly, stretching once their feet reached the finely cut gravel of the driveway. The driver moved to grab the bags from the trunk and then led the women into the white mansion resort, Jane staring about in wonder and Maura tugging her hand to make her walk and follow their luggage. The women entered the foyer of the mansion and followed the driver to the check in area. The driver set down the bags, tipped his hat in farewell and left the stately house.

Another similarly dressed young woman appeared right next to the wood desk and immediately picked up the bags. Her ponytail swished as her head moved, the light blonde hair gleaming in the strategically placed lighting. She rocked on her heels and waited to be told by the mistress which rooms the guests would be occupying.

A buzzer echoed briefly in the room then an older woman appeared at the desk in the next minute and looked inquiringly at Maura and Jane, then flicked her eyes down to their tightly bound together hands and smiled brightly. "May I help you?" The woman asked.

Jane stepped up to the woman, outstretched her hand and said, "Uhm, Isles party here to check in. I'm Rizzoli," she turned and gestured with a nod of her head, "this is my partner, Doctor Maura Isles. She made the reservation I believe." Jane turned to Maura and Maura said loudly, "I reserved one of the suites for the weekend."

"Hm, just one moment." The woman sat down and perused the slim, modern laptop, advertising some fruit on the cover, on the desk, and checked for the reservation. "Aha, here you are. Isles, party of two for the Exclamation Suite. Up the elevator and to your right. Betty will take your bags up to the room with you. Here are your keys," she handed the plastic cards to Jane, then turned and handed Maura the electronic sign in machine, then nodded and said, "have a nice stay ladies, and please let me know if you need anything. Betty will give you a tour if you'd like. Dinner is served at seven in the dining room on the ground level. Oh, and the swimming area closes at six sharp." She winked at the couple then finished registering them, printed the receipt and flicked her hand at Betty, signaling to take the bags to the room now.

Betty spun on her heel, waited for a beat while the couple took the hint to follow and began to walk, and then she slowly marched to the elevator down at the end of the hallway. She pointed at the first doorway, "this is the kitchen. In a low and breathy voice she said, "You may have the chef cook or prepare you a beverage at any hour. The mistress doesn't like the guests to get their own."

"_Mistress? _" Jane turned to Maura, "this isn't a Dungeons and Dragons type of resort is it Maur? " She then turned to Betty and commented, "Another way to be served. I like it."

Maura nudged her in the side and grabbed her wrist, squeezing briefly then said, "Jane, I hate jail cells you know, and where would they keep a dragon here? "She squeezed hard then reached down to take Jane's hand, "Now, quit being silly and behave."

Jane contemplated for a minute then said, "She did mention a swimming pool. Hey, maybe it's like the dragons very large water dish. _Oh, _speaking of lizards, what did you do with Bass? I left Jo with Korsak."

"Bass is taken care of."

"Right, you probably sent him to turtle day care or something," Jane muttered then said softly, "I might like this servant thing after all," she kept her eyes firmly locked on the swinging of Betty's ponytail as they walked behind her, feeling her hand clasped in Maura's soft hand. In a low and husky rumble, she leaned down to whisper, "may I serve you ma'm? I want to kneel at your feet right now."

"Hush." Maura whispered and followed Betty, tugging Jane along until they reached the elevator, then they separated for the short ride up to the third floor. The elevator was small but clean. Jane muttered under her breath jailhouse rock. "Shhhh." Maura laughed at her.

Jane smiled as she noticed her reflection on the spotless wall and said with a giggle to Betty, "so does the _mistress_ make you polish this wall after every guest?"

"Yes, she does." Betty murmured as she met Jane's eyes on the wall as both women faced the shiny doors.

"Ooohh, I'm sorry. It must be a tedious task."

"The pay is good. The guests are mostly polite. All in all, it's not a bad job." Betty answered and stood back, bracing against the wall as the elevator slowed to a halt and the doors flew open to allow the women out of the cramped space. Betty stepped off first, led the way down a hallway, around a corner, and stopped at the wooden door with a large **E** in gold plating adorning the door.

Jane turned briefly and noticed another suite located across the hall with a large I on the door. Hmm, she thought, neighbors.

Betty flicked the locks, and held open the door while Maura and Jane entered the suite first, then she followed, walking to set the bags onto the king size bed. Maura slid Betty a large tip, smiled at her then Betty exited the room without another word, leaving the couple alone.

Jane tossed the bags to the floor and leapt onto the bed, bouncing a few times, then sprawling out, and glancing around at the ornately furnished room. "Holy crap. This has got to be the most pretentious room I _have ever _intended to sleep in. Wow."

Maura rolled her eyes, flicked off her heels and delicately leapt on the bed, then scooted over to snuggle up next to Jane. She laid her head on Jane's shoulder, and wrapped her arm around a firm and warm waist, squeezing a bony hip tightly in her hand. Jane sighed and hugged back, slipping her long leg between Maura's and hooking their legs together in a tangle of limbs.

"Hmm. You feel good Maur." Jane murmured against soft brown hair, placing gently kisses against a smooth temple. Maura moved her hand from a bony hip up and under a tangled shirt to stroke a muscled lower belly, her fingertips tickly smooth skin in circular patterns.

"Oh," giggle, "Ma..ura." Giggle. Jane gasped out as Maura stroked her. Maura leaned up on her elbows, off Jane's body and hovered over her, gazing down at her with dark green eyes. She kissed smiling lips and whispered, "Make me feel good Jane. I want you touching me right now."

Jane stopped smiling and kissed back, softly at first then with more passion as Maura nibbled her lips.

"MMM, Jane," Maura muttered in between kisses. Jane pulled back briefly and asked softly, hungrily, "how do you want me Maur?"

"I want you… in me, on me, around me."

Jane used her elbows and strong arms to flip them over to hover above Maura, reaching down to kiss her exposed neck and collarbones. She bit skin. Maura moaned loudly and grabbed Jane's shoulders tightly as she kissed and licked a path down to Maura's cotton covered breast, kissing the tight bud then clasping it between her teeth.

"Oh…Oh, yessss. OH" Maura whimpered out as Jane's stroking hands pushed up her dress to tickle her bare inner thighs. Jane's moving fingers brushed up against wet heat suddenly, her teeth still clasping a taut nipple and Maura surged up and arched into the touch, pushing her need down to try to capture Jane's tickling fingertips.

Jane opened her teeth, letting go and whispered, "So warm, Maur. God, I love being with you like this."

Emerald eyes locked onto dark brown. "God Jane, please?"

Responding to the love and want echoing in those dark eyes, Jane brushed aside cotton to snake her fingers inside Maura's panties to twirl in the abundance of wet, silky warmth. She knew how to touch Maura to elicit the loudest moans, and proceeded to rub all her most sensitive spots causing her to indeed moan loudly. In one quick stroke, she was inside Maura, touching and stroking her where she was needed most.

Maura rocked down and clasped Jane's shoulders tightly, and leaned up to capture her mouth in a heated kiss, stroking with her mouth as Jane stroked her most intimate spots. After a few minutes of rough rocking, Maura went still and her orgasm swept over her, causing her to scream softly into Jane's mouth, and then pull away to gasp in much needed air.

Jane left her fingers inside after the tremors subsided, resting inside her lover's warmest place. She kissed Maura's cheek and whispered, "I love you Maura."

Maura nodded, not quite able to speak against the dryness of her throat from her screams of release. Jane rested on her elbows, keeping her weight off Maura. Maura tugged her down with her arms, forcing Jane to lay breast to breast with her and kissed her dry lips softly, murmuring nonsense words. After several heartbeats, Jane pulled out and away then flipped them back over, letting Maura once again cuddle against her side. She closed her eyes briefly and muttered, "yummy," around the fingers coated with Maura that she slipped inside her mouth to suck clean. Maura watched her with hooded eyes.

Jane met dark green eyes with her own and said, "No Doc Isles. You have already had me today and I don't want to spend the whole day on this bed. Which is exactly what we will do if I let you do exactly what you are thinking right now."

Maura squeezed Jane and looked dejected suddenly. "Darn. If you don't want to spend the day in bed, then what do you want to do Jane?"

"I want to take a dip." Jane looked into Maura's eyes and seeing confusion, explained, "Swim Maur. I would like to go swimming. It's already almost two and that bat at the front desk said they close promptly at six."

"Well, then Jane it's a good thing I picked you up a suit at the department store. Hmm?"

"I suppose so."

"Even though I had…" She swallowed down the lump of lust in her throat, "had to help you try it on."

Jane looked at the ceiling and smiled at the remembered impromptu touching in the dressing room with the attendant right outside the doorway. "Oh yeah... Nice." She kept smiling as Maura rolled away and tugged her up and off the bed. "So, let's change then and get to the pool. We can grab a snack when we get back."

In a husky voice Maura said, "I brought sunscreen, you will have to slather me."

"Duh, Maur." Jane went to her bag and yanked out her suit, stripping off her shorts and polo in record time and slipped on her red bikini suit. Maura snapped out of her lusty haze and stripped off her dress more slowly and pulled on her designer black bikini that Jane helped her pick out.

Both slipped on cotton 'poolside' shorts, flip-flops, and grabbed towels and sunglasses on the way out the door. They took the grand staircase instead of the elevator this time, then stopped at the desk, getting directions to the pool and then walked out the back door and over to the pool area. Jane grabbed two very large margaritas from the spunky bartender, walked back over to a sprawled out Maura, set down the drinks, and grabbed the lotion to lube up Maura.

"Make sure to get my front Jane." Maura murmured in between rubs of lotion covered strong hands. She then rolled over to lie on her back and smirk up at Jane.

"Not in public Maur." Jane joked, and then squirted lotion on Maura's bare tummy, stroking and rubbing in the white goop with sure circles.

Maura shut her eyes against the sun and moaned softly.

Finishing with the lotion, Jane then laid out on the chair next to Maura, sighing loudly.

Both women sipped the cold drinks and enjoyed the clear sunny day.

**First Glance:**

"Come on in the pool Alex, its great." Olivia smiled from her spot in the pool and splashed cool pool water towards Alex, missing her chair by bare inches.

Alex sat up and glared at Olivia over the top of her sunglasses. "I'm dating a teenager," she muttered as she stood up and went to the edge of the pool to jump in the shallow end. She waded over to Olivia and splashed her back, being careful not to get her sunglasses too wet.

Olivia lunged out and grabbed Alex, kissing her wet lips and twirling her around in the semi-shallow end of the pool, not caring who watched their affectionate embrace. Alex squealed in response but kissed back.

Both women remained unaware of a curious pair of brown eyes that just flashed in their direction and remained locked on them.

"Hey Maura." Jane watched the two women kissing in the pool and reached out to slap Maura's arm to get her attention.

"What?" Maura huffed, slapping her magazine onto her thigh and sat up to glare at Jane, noticing her lover stared off towards the pool.

"Lookit that." Jane squealed. "Two lesbians are making out," she emphasized with a pointing of her finger in Olivia and Alex's direction.

Maura removed her sunglasses and looked at the two embracing women, then smiling slightly. "Jane, I didn't tell you the truth about the resort."

"What do you mean?"

Maura kept her eyes locked on the kissing women for a minute, then looked over at Jane as she still gazed towards the pool and then said softly, "this resort, well…it's for women. Only women."

Jane's mouth dropped open in disbelief. She knew about all women cruises, but for some reason she had never heard about an all women resort. "Oh, so this is for only lesbians?"

"Yes, Jane." Maura rolled her eyes at Jane and then reached over to hold her hand, giving the warm skin a squeeze.

Jane turned her head to meet twinkling green eyes and leaned over to kiss Maura's cheek before turning back to watch the blonde and short haired brunette still kissing as they bobbed in the water. She noticed something else about the two women and commented to Maura, "Hey Maura, that suit on the blonde looks familiar." Her brown eyes traveled over and down Maura's body then back to gaze at the blonde in the pool. "She's wearing your suit."

Maura sat up, turned her head and gazed at the blonde with a critical eye. "It looks like she is. Wow." She got a better glimpse of the couple as the stood up from the water, still embracing and then let her eyes travel down the body of the both women.

With widened green eyes she said, "Hey Jane, that brunette is wearing_ a copy of your _suit."

"Damn fuck it. You're right. We're suit twins."

"How odd." Maura commented and bit her lip to keep from scolding Jane over her cursing.

Olivia and Alex jumped out of the pool to grab their towels off their chairs. Alex turned to help Olivia dry off and noticed out of the corner of her eye the two women staring at them. She stopped moving and nudged Olivia with her elbow. "Liv look," she tilted her chin in the direction of Jane and Maura, then continued; "those women are staring at us."

Olivia wrapped her towel around her neck and turned. "Hmm, probably never seen two lesbians before." She looked closer at the two women then over at Alex and then down her body. "Hey babe, they seem to be wearing our suits."

Alex looked at the two women then at Olivia and herself then said, "well, damn. You're right. Copycats." Making a quick decision, Alex threw her towel around her neck and grabbed Olivia's hand, tugging and walking and said, "We're going to say hello."

Olivia pulled back, stopping their motion. "Uh, NO. I am not going to make nice with a pair of heterosexuals that enjoy staring at us. Just…No." She tugged back as she marched in the opposite direction, and towards their chairs.

Alex shouted, "Liv, they can't be heterosexuals."

"What do you mean, they can't be?"

"Well I didn't tell you because I thought you might get mad at me, but you see, this is an all women resort."

"Women can be heterosexuals and come in packs Alex." Olivia emphasized her point with a stomp of her foot.

"No, you don't understand. This is a couples resort. Women couples." She paused to sigh and continued, "lesbians Olivia." She emphasized her point with a swing of their joined hands.

Olivia stared dumbfounded then a big smile erupted on her face. "Oh, well, fuck me."

"Already did," Alex murmured then said, "Now may we go say hello. I want to meet my twin suit wearer."

"Fine, fine…Lead on."

Alex tugged Olivia over and around the pool to stand beside Jane and Maura. Green and brown eyes flashed up to look into two sets of eyes in puzzlement.

"Uh, hello." Alex let go of Olivia's hand and stretched it out to the curiously staring Maura in greeting. "I'm Alex Cabot."

"Maura Isles," Maura said softly and shook the hand, gripping the soft hand in a soft clasp then releasing.

Olivia thrust her hand out towards a pair of skeptic brown eyes, and said, "I'm Olivia Benson, lover to Alex Cabot."

Jane stared at the hand then laughing; she grabbed it, shook it heartily, and commented, "Nice suit."

"Yeah, Macy's?"

"I believe so," Jane muttered still giggling. She pointed to the spare chairs off to the side and said, "Please, both of you sit down." She turned her head and shook Alex's hand also, then reached over and grabbed Maura's free hand as she also shook Olivia's hand and introduced herself.

Maura asked Alex, "Are you two staying the whole weekend?"

"Yes, this is our first vacation together. We needed to get away for a while and just be together."

"Have you been here before Maura?"

"I have and I adored my time here. This is also my first vacation with Jane since we became a couple."

"Oh, how long have you two known each other?"

Maura looked fondly at Jane then answered, "Three years, but we started dating a few months ago."

"How odd," Alex commented then glanced at Olivia before turning back to look into puzzled green eyes, "we have also known each other for a couple of years, but also started dating about six months ago."

"Wow, that's whacked out." Jane commented as she listened to Maura and Alex conversing.

"No shit." Olivia agreed. Two pairs of smiling brown eyes met.

Jane and Olivia laughed until they cried, finding the irony of the situation too funny to contain.

Maura ignored the laughing women and asked Alex, "What floor are you two on?"

"The top. We have one of the suites."

Jane quit laughing, remembering the door across from their room and asked, "Are you in the **I** suite?"

Olivia answered in a puzzled tone, "Yeah…Can I ask how you know?"

"We have the **E** suite." Maura answered.

Two pairs of wide brown eyes met, blue and green eyes met and stared, happiness deepening the colors; all four women stared with slightly parted lips, no sound coming out.

"Damn."

"Wow."

"Fuck."

"Crap."

Shaking her head Maura asked, "Dinner together?"

Alex answered with a smile and giggle, "Sure."

Olivia and Jane still stared at each other letting their lover's make the plans, both women still in shock.

**A/N: This is a long update, so sorry for that. Please review and let me know if you liked it and I'll get the next update posted soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the characters; no profit made.

Rated M: For spice and everything nice…

Ante Up:

Chapter Four:

**Olivia and Alex:**

The women left the pool at six o'clock on the dot and walked to their suites to change for dinner at seven.

"Hey Alex, what are you going to wear to this dining thing?" Olivia shouted from the bathroom as she dried off after her shower.

"A dress." Alex mumbled as she perused the contents of her suitcase, pulling out all her dresses and laying them out on the bed.

Olivia walked naked into the bedroom and grabbed her suitcase, digging out yet another pair of black slacks and one of her new polo shirts in a deep red. Getting dressed, she watched Alex looking for the right outfit and discreetly rolled her eyes.

"Just pick one already. I really like the light blue one with the crisscross straps." She said as she pointed in the direction of her laid out dresses. She slipped her polo over her shoulders, tugged it down, trying to situate the collar and tight sleeves, and shifted uncomfortably. Alex watched her and walked over still in her panties and bra to help Olivia.

"Quit fidgeting Liv," Alex reached up and flipped the twisted collar down, her hand lingering on a strong shoulder. "You smell good," she leaned in, wrapped her arms up and around a strong neck and tugged Olivia's mouth down to hers, kissing the hot lips softly. She pulled back and gazed into fluttering brown eyes.

"Uggh, what you do to me with just a simple kiss. Hmm." Olivia mumbled, licking her just kissed lips. She enfolded Alex in a tight hug and nuzzled her sweet neck.

"Baby, we don't have time to finish anything you start."

"Anything that I start, Miss Cabot. You look at me and my knees go weak. I must hang on to you for support."

"Oh, good rebuttal." Alex squeezed then stepped out of the embrace to finish dressing. She slipped into the dress Olivia picked out, winking at the lust-glazed Detective.

"I would have adored having you in my one of my Law classes Liv." She looked at the ceiling dreamily, situating the straps on the dress, and said, "All those wonderful study sessions we could have had." Shaking her head to clear her sudden wanton thoughts, she slipped on her shoes and sat on the bed to wait for Olivia to finish slipping on her socks and loafers.

Olivia as she slipped on her loafer, had a question fly through her head and needed the answer before she an Alex left the sanctity of their suite. She slapped her knees as she sat down softly beside Alex on the bed and clasped her loose hand, intertwining their fingers. She turned her head and asked softly, "Did you…have many late night sessions, like…what we would have had?"

She met stormy eyes, "uh, you mentioned coming here during your school years to decompress, did you…Um… Meet up with anyone here? I've been around you attorneys long enough to follow semantics Alex, and you said you didn't come with anyone, but you could have met someone here."

Alex took a deep breath, sighing softly then let her gaze drift down a mauve mouth before trailing back up to dark eyes and said in a soft voice, "Olivia, I knew as soon as I said the words you would put it together. _My Detective_…Right now we are in a bit of a hurry so I'll give you the Cliff's Notes version of my Law School days in relation to _this_ resort. My professor for Evidentiary procedures was a handsome man. He was funny and so smart, and I found myself crushing on him just a little. Like you would crush on a friend of an older sibling, not sexual attraction exactly, just the need to get to know someone better." She looked at her bare knees briefly then right back to patiently waiting brown.

"I was invited to his house a few times. He was married. And not just married, but also married to the daughter of the dean of the Law School. She mysteriously disappeared during our group meetings at his house, but one Friday night, she had some car trouble and he brought her back to the house with him. God… Liv, I saw her and I literally stopped breathing. The term _beautiful_ suddenly _meant_ something to me. I mean I dated women all through college, with a few men on the side for appearance sake. My father and his 'legacy', you know. I never felt my heart race or my palms sweat just upon sight, though."

Alex took a few breaths, squeezed the warm fingers clasping her hand, and continued, "I knew I wanted her and I knew I couldn't have her. However, I just couldn't stop pursuing her. She brought me here the first time, and then we met up at every weekend we were able. The staff knew what we were doing. I mean _shit_; she always wore her _wedding ring _when she arrived here. "Alex bitterly spat out, blinking away the forming tears the memory caused.

"I'm sorry Alex."

"I could not stop myself Olivia." Alex continued in a shaky voice, "I had never felt so powerless before…I was lucky though, my professor never discovered the truth and we were never caught. I graduated the next spring and never looked back. I haven't been here since then."

"OH."

"I need fresh memories of this place Liv. I want you here with me to make them. You make me so happy." Alex gave up her fight over her gathering tears and let them trickle down her cheek, not moving away from Olivia's reaching hand as she caught the tears on her fingertips.

"I want to make memories here with you, and maybe, we'll come back for our one year anniversary." Olivia smiled and winked quickly.

"I want to, I do." Alex gave a watery smile back and stood up from the bed, tugging Olivia up and out of the Hotel room.

**Maura and Jane:**

"Maura would you hurry up. We're going to have to go and catch our dinner." Jane hollered from the bedroom as Maura applied her make-up.

Jane stood by the bed in a pair of loose cotton black slacks and her new favorite polo in a deep red color, a pair of strapped sandals gracing her feet that Maura picked out for her.

"Jane, just a minute. I bet Alex and Olivia are not even down there yet." Maura exclaimed, as she blotted her lips on a tissue. She turned and then exited the bathroom, stepping noisily into the bedroom, slightly stomping her heeled feet.

Jane stood beside the bed, arms crossed and a hip jutted out to the side in a pose of annoyance. Maura knew what Jane's annoyance would do to her cheerful mood, and without much thought, made the decision to hug her. She walked up to Jane and wrapped her arms around, squeezing tight. "Hmm Jane. So warm and soft." Maura mumbled against red cotton

Jane looked down at Maura, frowning lips turning upwards and she said, "Maur, how do you always know what to do and when to do it. You knew I was about to shout and now, how can I shout when you're loving me like this."

A mumbled response from underneath a warm chin, "I don't know Jane, I know I need your touch, your warmth in the moment. Doctor's intuition."

"Hmm, my kind of Doctoring." Jane murmured against a warm temple. She glanced at her watch, saw the time and said, "Okay babe, let's go get some grub before my stomach runs away." She clasped Maura's hand, tugged her to the door, and exited out of the room to head down to the dining room.

**Another Glimpse of Coincidence:**

"What do you think this place will serve for dinner? I am soo not chomping down on those squid things." Jane asked as she stepped through the doorway and out into the hallway, holding Maura's hand tight. She was looking back at Maura behind her, when she heard Alex speaking in the hallway.

"Olivia quite fidgeting with your clothes. You look hot." Alex said in a husky but annoyed voice.

"Yeah whatever. You just like my hips in these slacks." Olivia glanced down at her snug pants and back up to twinkling blue eyes also having glanced down at the slacks.

"Jane, I'm sure they will have something edible for you. Maybe tenderloin." Maura wrapped her arm around Jane's waist and they walked into the hallway together. Jane turned around and elbowed something hard and warm. She turned her head and met the wide brown eyes of Olivia Benson.

"Hey, watch…" A voice squeaked.

"Whoa… there," another voice squeaked over the first.

The two women gazed at each other, letting eyes travel down to sandaled feet and back up to wide brown eyes of almost the same whisky tinted shade, corners slightly wide.

"Hey Benson," Jane muttered.

"Jane Rizzoli, what a coincidence meeting you here," Olivia gestured with her hand to the hallway and then smiled.

Jane raised an eyebrow and asked, "Macy's?"

"How did you guess?" Olivia commented, also raising her eyebrow.

'Oh Lord, not again," a voice said from behind Olivia. Alex stood encased in blue, staring at Maura also dressed in a similar garment.

"What is the deal with this?" Jane asked the other three as she shook her head and tugged Maura towards the elevator.

"Well, Jane there truly is no coincidences in nature. The three fates are trying to tell us something important here." Maura said in her 'I know what I'm talking about' tone of voice.

"Do you really believe the truth of that statement Maura?" Alex asked as the women all entered the elevator for the brief ride down to the foyer.

"I do. The question remains, what are the fates concerned about?" Maura asked, turning her head to gaze into light blue eyes, framed by dark black glasses.

"Hm. I don't know Maur. Death, birth, life." Jane shrugged, rolling her eyes. She winked at Maura and whispered, "Romance."

"Death for sure." Olivia hugged Alex, "so long as its not one of us and not anybody here this weekend."

"Oh yeah, well fate being the fickle bitches they are, I'm sure something will happen." Jane muttered softly as the four women exited the elevator and walked towards the dining area.

"Jane, be careful with your insults." Maura scolded and elbowed Jane.

The dining room was lit with darkened wall sconces, lit candles arranged on the table provided enough light to eat by and give the couples a sense of intimate setting. Mirrored china set at each place, and a couple of bottles of wine sat in buckets, cooling down.

"Eh…this is nice," Jane commented as she sat down in a plush chair. "Do you think we might be overdressed?" She laughed under her breath.

"No kidding," Olivia sat down beside Jane, allowing her lover and Maura to sit across from them.

"So are you ladies hungry?" The mistress of the house appeared out of nowhere and stood right beside Maura. She stood with her hands folded together and her eyes bright and shining, reflecting the flickering candlelight from the table in the depths.

"Yes, "Maura said with a nod of her head.

The other guests arrived. Six attractive women all scattered around the long dining table. "I would like to welcome you all to our little happy hideaway. The chef will bring out a selection of main courses for you in just a bit. We have three different brands of wine for you to consume. And please enjoy your stay." With a twist and swish of her long black shirt, she disappeared from sight just as quickly as she appeared.

"Indeed we will," Alex answered for the group and flashed a smile at Olivia.

"What do you bet the wine is really chilled blood?" Jane mumbled under her breath into Olivia's nearby ear and guffawed.

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"So, I don't believe we asked, but what do you two do for jobs?" Alex asked. "We covered our relationships but not how you two met."

Green eyes met a pair of frightened brown eyes. Jane despised telling people about her profession because she either got the ick response or was shunned or she had the overly curious ones that freaked her out. Maura just took the questions in stride and answered in her analytical fashion, not aware of the reactions her answers caused. It was one of the things Jane loved most about Maura.

"Cop."

"I'm a Doctor."

"Oh really? What type of Doctor Maura?" Alex smiled then said softly, "I wanted to be a Pediatrician when I was a child."

"Babe I never knew that. I figured you popped out of the womb, Law book clutched in your little baby fist." Olivia teased her lover, flicking her eyes to blue then over and watched Maura's green eyes darken slightly at the word baby. Her natural curiosity kicked in and she bluntly asked, "Do you two have children?"

Maura remained silent, but Jane immediately spoke up, "Oh, not…Nuhuh. Still a bit early for us to have that particular discussion." She reached out and clasped Maura's hand, watching her lover as she stared at her empty plate, not meeting the eyes of the others.

Jane knew Maura became uneasy when someone brought up the topic of babies, but she never broke her wall down and explained why. It was just an accepted fact between them and Jane held true, not wanting to cause her lover unknown pain. Maybe this weekend I will get her to open up to me, Jane thought.

Maura raised her head and met Alex's blue eyes then said, "I'm actually a medical examiner for the Boston Police Department. Jane and I met at work and things progressed into more than colleagues. How about you two?" A server made the rounds and set out heaping plates of baked potatoes, several different cuts of steaming sirloin, salad, chicken teriyaki and rolls. The four women ceased the conversation while they passed around the plates and served up their food.

Jane commented as she took a forkful of salad towards her plate, heaping it high, "wow, smells good."

Maura poured a glass of red wine. Jane favored sweet tastes and chose white, while the other couple both chose red. After they were all settled, she lifted her glass up and proposed a toast, "to a fabulous weekend and to new friends," she flashed Alex a smile and Jane a wink as they all clinked the crystal goblets and drank simultaneously.

"Yum, this is good stuff. And I'm not a fan of wine," after she swallowed her gulp, Jane said.

"Must be another beer fan." Olivia flashed a smile to Jane, took a drink and then turning her head slightly as she rolled the red wine over her tongue and swallowed.

"I wonder if they even have beer here. Probably imported shit in small bottles."

"No doubt. But hey, Jane if we want a beer tomorrow, we'll just pop one of the fancy bottles and pretend it's a Samuel Adams." Olivia responded with a giggle at the image that popped into her head as she talked. "Maybe as we tan tomorrow." She winked, noticing Jane's darker complexion nearly matched her own olive tone.

The women ate and talked a bit more, keeping the conversation light. "So, what do you two do? I'm guessing you're an attorney or judge Alex after that crack about the Law books. And Olivia, I smelled cop on you from across the room. Am I right?"

"Too scary. Yes, I'm with the NYC DA's office and Olivia is with the NYPD."

"Hey, you know we could be that group on the television that solve murders." Jane laughed out, and waved her steak-covered fork.

"Yeah, the one with the hot cop that looks like you Jane, and the DA that does look a bit like Alex on a bad hair day."

"Excuse me? Did you just call me hot?"

"Uh, well…I mean, yeah I suppose…." A loud clack sounded from somewhere under the table.

"Ow. Shit Alex. Why did you do that?"

"Flirting with other women in front of me will get you a smack, just remember that. And shut up about my nappy hair of the other day already." Alex growled in between forkfuls of buttered baked potato.

The Olivia and Jane chose to stay silent, not wanting to risk a another smack. Dessert soon arrived and all four women chose the strawberry cheesecake and Italian roast coffee with Baileys.

Jane noticed Maura picking at her food, not really eating just pushing it around and taking the occasional bite. Instead of asking her what was wrong, she chose to ask after they returned to the privacy of their room. She looked at Alex and Olivia's plate, noticing the few crumbs remaining on both plates.

"Wow, you two worked up an appetite earlier or what?"

Olivia and Alex whipped around to gaze at Jane, cheeks flushing a delicate pink. "Hmm. Thought so." Jane mumbled out.

As the women stood to leave the table, a clatter and a feminine squeal echoed out from down the hallway, behind one of the closed doors. The women all gazed down the hallway.

"Stay here," Olivia whispered to Alex and Maura as the stood side by side.

Olivia and Jane moved that direction before they fully registered the noise, hands grasping for service weapons not in the usual place. They smiled at the reflex as they softly walked towards the closed door.

The chef ran out of the kitchen to stand behind them in the hallway and asked, "What are you doing? You are guest, not welcome in there. Stop or I tell my mistress."

Jane turned her head back and muttered, "You do that buddy. I'm a Detective so stay put."

"Me too." Olivia mumbled as she reached out to open the door, finding the knob unlocked, she twisted and with a nod, both women entered the pitch-dark room, Jane went left and Olivia went right. "Hello, this is the NYPD, are you hurt?"

No response came.

"We don't care what you're doing; we just want to know you are okay." Jane shouted, and then mumbled breathily, "Benson, I got a weird feeling about this."

"Yep."

Jane heard a whisper of movement behind her and before she could turn around, a hard object hit her shoulder, knocking her forward, sprawling her out on the floor with a loud clatter of flayed limbs. She had a feel of cool wood against her face before a hard boot touched her stomach, hard. Oomph slipped past her lips. "Fuck," she groaned and lay still.

"Benson?" She asked in a shaky voice. Footsteps walked away from her body towards where Olivia went. She heard a softly utter no and then a loud clack of something hard-hitting flesh and bone. "Olivia answer me."

"Quit fucking around. Olivia?" Jane said with as much vehemence as she could muster.

No response.

The door to the room shut encasing them in solid darkness. The footsteps came close again and a warm breath tickled Jane's ear as a deep voice said, "Leave now before you won't be able to."

The footsteps walked away and then no sound emanated. Jane closed her eyes, suddenly weary, but wanting to get to Olivia, she pushed herself back up to her feet. But before she knew what happened, she lay back on her back, a searing pain in her bicep and warmth tickled down her bare skin to her wrist.

She reached over and felt the slice in her arm from a blade, hot blood oozing out. She felt a tickle on her skin and realized her new shirtsleeve torn into two pieces by the slice of the blade. "Fine I give."

The air in the room whooshed and she heard the low whisper, "I know. You can't evade Death." She closed her eyes and laid still. A cold hand grasped her wrist and yanked. "Noooo." Jane whispered.

"Shh, Jane it's me. Shhh." Jane opened her eyes to concerned watery green.

"What the fuck Maura? Where's Olivia?"

"She's fine." Maura sighed and said in low voice, "we found Betty lying on the floor next to you and she had a knife plunged into her throat. The cops are on the way right now. I didn't tell them our professions because it's not our jurisdiction."

"What do you mean? She's dead?"

Maura nodded. "Something knocked you both out and you have a deep knife wound on your arm. Alex and I went to investigate after we heard you calling for Olivia. I knew you panicked. We didn't know what was going on. The medics came to stitch you up and ice Olivia's bumped head. You're both okay."

"How did I get on this couch up in our room?"

"Alex and I carried you both up here with the help of one of the other guests. She was happy to help."

"Oh, where is Olivia?"

"She is resting in our bed. We thought it best for us to keep and eye on you two after being hit on the head. I knew asking you both to go to the hospital was a useless effort. Alex agreed. Olivia is just as opposed to medical treatment as you are." She smiled down to Jane and leaned over to kiss her pale cheek.

"You're the only Doctor I'll let by my bed."

"Ah, so I see a knock to the head hasn't knocked out the old Rizzoli charm, hmm baby?"

"Nope…I'm going to have a scar on my arm aren't I?" Jane gazed into Maura's eyes, glad to be here even though a headache roared behind her eyes and her arm ached from the cut and then the stitches. "I love you Maura."

Maura nodded, rubbing the scars on Jane's palms leftover from her ordeal earlier in their friendship, "I know baby…I know." Maura let the building tears flow out and drip onto Jane's neck.

"Maura…when I feel better this weekend, I think we need to talk about something I noticed."

"Whatever you want Jane, just hold me during." Being careful not to bump Jane's wounded arm, Maura laid her wet cheek down on a strong shoulder. "This is about my reaction isn't it?"

"Yes. I know you flinch and duck away whenever children are mentioned in a conversation, I wondered at first then I assumed it was just your social awkwardness, but I would like to know why if you're willing to tell me."

"You need to know," Maura gasped and whispered, "in college, I got into a situation and I…"

"Shh, later then."

"I love you Maura no matter what." Jane wrapped her arm around her lover and held her tight, whispering nonsense words of comfort while she sobbed onto a torn dirty red polo.

**A/N: This is not my best chapter, but I wanted to get it updated before the weekend. I have work drowning me, I swear. Anyways go ahead and review and let me know what you liked and what looks goofed up…**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the characters. No profit made here.

Rated M

Sorry this update took so long. My Adult Distracted Disorder, AKA shiny object syndrome, has taken hold of me and I bounce around from story to story now going with the most word bling.

Ante Up

Chapter Five:

**Olivia and Alex:**

"Babe?" Alex moved up to sit beside her lover as she lay sprawled on her back on the king size bed. Deep brown eyes fluttered open and looked around puzzled before they quickly shut again.

"Oww. What the fuck?" Olivia groaned and reached up to touch her throbbing temple.

Alex grabbed Olivia's wrist before she touched her head and said, "I'm sorry baby, but you got whacked over the head. Maura and I burst into the room and found you both knocked out cold."

"Hmm."

"And it looks like Betty, you know the servant girl, she was stabbed to death…through the throat."

Olivia opened her eyes and looked over at Alex in shock. "What do you mean? We just saw her at dinner?"

"I'm not really sure but Maura and I am trying to put together the missing pieces. We thought it best not to notify the authorities about our careers."

"So you lied?" Olivia clutched her head, shaking off Alex. "Oh fuck, gonna be trouble from the locals when they figure out Rizzoli and I are both cops. Not to mention your profession. Cops hate ADA's."

"I don't remember you hating me too much on the way here lover."

"Yeah you're the exception. So what happened exactly?"

"What do you remember after you and Jane entered the room?"

"Uh, I remember hearing movement, but it was so dark. Like when your eyes can't adjust. I felt a body beside me and that's it…" she paused then continued, "where is Jane anyways? Is this our bed, because we didn't mess up the comforter this much. And it smells like…well, woman like stuff."

"Perfume?"

"No. Sex and perfume."

Alex looked at Olivia then over to the doorway leading to the sitting area and blushed red.

"Oh. Are they out there?" Olivia asked, embarrassment in her tone.

"Yes. Jane received a knife wound and a bump on the head. We are in their suite because it took both Maura and I to lift each of you up. We had the medics help too, so be nice."

"I didn't say anything. Jeez. I get knocked out and your still bossing me around." Olivia sat up and started to get out of bed only to be halted by Alex.

"Detective Benson, what are you doing?" Alex scolded.

"Um, I'm going to detect things. I want to know what the fuck happened to us in that room."

"Fine," Alex helped Olivia to stand and kept a firm grip on her swaying body. "I'm coming with you. We will be glued at the hip for the evening."

"I love being glued to you darling," Olivia bantered and winked at her lover as they started to walk slowly into the sitting area. Alex leaned in and kissed Olivia's warm mouth then wrapped her arm around Olivia's waist and held on tight for support.

* * *

><p><strong>Maura and Jane:<strong>

Maura became aware of a noise off to her left and looked up to see a pair of deep brown eyes looking down at her with affection.

"Feel any better?" Jane asked in a low rasp, her throat dry from being quiet while Maura sobbed into her shirt.

Maura brushed her messy hair off her forehead and smiled down at her lover. "I have been better. My head feels cloudy and my eyes are dry and irritated. How do you feel? You're the one that's wounded?"

"I've been better."

"Jane, what happened in there? Do you remember anything?"

"I heard movement but I didn't see the person. It whispered in my ear to leave now and that I couldn't escape death. I heard Olivia fall down then the knife plunged into my arm and something hit me on the head, then blackness. I woke up here looking into your beautiful eyes."

"And I am so glad your gorgeous eyes are open again." Maura stroked a soft cheek and got a slight smile in return. She leaned up and kissed Jane's lips softly, being careful of her injuries.

"I feel so disgusting." Jane sat up slowly and looked down at her body, surveying the damage. Look at my new shirt! Fucking crap."

"Shh, Jane. Olivia might still be resting."

"I don't care. My new expensive shirt got trashed." Jane shouted and pouted.

Maura looked into wide brown eyes and said, "I will buy you a new damn shirt Jane. I'm just glad it's not more serious than a dirty outfit."

Footsteps approached the couch and outraged brown and blue eyes looked down. Brown and green gazed up innocently.

* * *

><p><strong>A Yelling Match:<strong>

"Would you stick a sock in that wide mouth of yours Rizzoli. My fucking head hurts." Olivia growled, still clutching onto Alex for balance.

"Yes Jane. No need to get upset over stupid terrycloth. I'm sure you'll get another from Maura," Alex agreed.

"Fine, fine. And I _can buy _my own clothes FYI. I see how you loaded people deal with destruction of clothes." Jane ducked her head as she spoke and failed to see the jerking away of Maura as she did.

Alex watched the whole scene and shook her head, figuring that Maura's wealth was a sensitive topic for her. Jane could be such a blockhead it seemed. "Chill out Jane."

"Well if you paid attention to what you were doing then you wouldn't have trashed your shirt now would you? Hmm?" Olivia retorted and walked over to glare down at Jane, putting her face closer.

"Shut up already you two. You're worse than two year-olds," Alex screamed, grabbed her lover's waist hard, and maneuvered Olivia over to a chair, easing her down onto it with a plop. "Now, what are we going to do about this shit we're now in. I just can't get away from this shit for long. I'm so tired of it. And please...quit fighting."

"Now Alex, it was an inexcusable accident that we happened to be here when that woman expired so gruesomely. The big problem is who did it?" Maura said logically with a nod of her head, happy to be contributing and staying out of the sniping between the brunettes.

Jane slapped her thigh. "And I left my Clue board at home. That creepy hostess, Mistress what- the-fuck is like Miss Scarlett, and I bet she did it."

"Living up to your chosen profession, are you Rizzoli? I always wondered how you homicide detectives achieved such a hot-shit clearance rate on your cases. Now I know your deep, dark secrets. You stare at the Clue board for 'clues'." She laughed then winced at the pain in her head. "Fuck, if I catch that bitch with sticky fingers and a knife under her pillow, she is so getting a bop from my knuckles for this stupid headache, and ruining my vacation."

"_Our_…Benson. _Our vacation_," Jane piped in, and pointed to her chest with her index finger.

"Oh shut it Liv," Alex scolded and turned her head to glare at her lover then over to Maura for help.

"She's right. This is not getting us any nearer to solving this, or making either of you feel better about your injuries," Maura exclaimed and waved her hand in a cutting motion in between Jane and Olivia.

"She started it," Jane mumbled and stuck her tongue out at the NYPD detective.

Olivia rolled her eyes and flipped her the bird then said, "well, now it's ended." She sighed and looked around the room briefly then back to wide brown eyes. "I got whacked in the head and you got stabbed. That Mistress bitch is going down." A growl rumbled from Olivia's throat.

"Tell me how you really feel Benson, but you're right. She trashed my clothes and now I can't go swimming the rest of the trip. Creepy lady is going down. I'm hitting her with the candlestick in the Library, you cover me." She stuck out her hand in the universal team cheer, palm side down.

Olivia hobbled over with Alex's help and placed her palm on Jane's hand, then looked at Alex and Maura. Alex rolled her eyes and placed her hands ontop. Maura looked to Jane and Alex with puzzlement clouding her gaze. Jane sighed and grabbed Maura's hand, placing in on top of the others and pointed. "You got it now Maur?"

"Not really Jane, it's an antiquated gesture dating back to…" The mouth covering her lips briefly in a soft kiss cut off her reply. Maura forgot where she was and melted into her lover's lips and deepening the kiss. A throat clearing caused her to pull away and look sheepishly at Olivia and Alex as the smirked at her.

"Okay all in to take down the creepy, Mistress Scarlett lady with the candlestick? All say go candlestick on three," Olivia led the cheer. "One, two three…"

Four hands went down and the women all said candlestick simultaneously. Maura still looked puzzled but accepted the cheer for Jane's sake.

"Now we need to plan this take down. Let's order some snacks, alcohol and get to work," Alex said and walked over to the phone, picking it up and looking at Maura for confirmation.

"Yes, sounds fabulous. Just put it on our room Alex. Let me get my laptop and we'll sit out here and plan this…well plan. But what exactly is a Mistress Scarlett and how do you play Clue?"

"Fuck," Jane exclaimed with a smack to her forehead then winced in pain. "Sometimes I think I'm dating a hermit, a beautiful hermit," she muttered and gazed at Maura with an affectionate but exasperated look. "Hey, order me Rum. Please Alex?" Alex talked into the phone and gave Jane a smile and thumbs up in a 'got it covered' gesture.

Jane leaned back into the pillows of the couch and closed her eyes for just a moment to shut out the outside stimulation for a bit, never feeling her eyes roll up in her head and sleep take her over with a gently snore of her breath.

Alex, Olivia, and Maura all stood and gazed down at Jane with smiles on their faces.

Maura reached down and brushed the hair off Jane's forehead gently. "She's so cute sometimes."

"Butch women are never cute," Olivia whispered and stood with her feet apart, the fierce look of determination back in her brown eyes.

"Oh, I think you're pretty cute when you curl up like that asleep," Alex said and kissed her lover on the cheek softly. Maura smiled and kept looking down at Jane until the snacks arrived, and they all congregated into the bedroom to work and drink so as not to disturb Jane's impromptu nap. Jane didn't stir an eyelash.

**A/N: Just a quick update but still working on the story plot. Please let me know how its going for you. Review or a P-M whichever works for ya. :+) Oh, I promise to have it done by July 4th.**

**And as a footnote...I noticed a trending on fanfiction where stories aren't really rated properly by the writers. I know all my stories are rated M and usually do contain nakedness, but I want to have all my bases covered. Yesterday, I was tooling the R&I boards and encountered several K stories that contained the F word and nudity. K is for like 10 year olds-****Let me know if you see this trend too and how you feel about, that is if it is an issue for you. It's cool if it's not. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
